Nos jours heureux
by SumiShann
Summary: Voldemort jetait un œil aux photos du dossier quand l'une d'elles attira son attention : grands yeux verts, oreilles tombantes, membres fins, apparence frêle. Comment une créature aussi faible pouvait le titiller autant ?


_**Nos jours heureux**_

 **Disclaimer : Je déclare, moi SumiShann, vouloir prendre pour époux… ah non, c'est pas ça ? Bref, tous les personnages ici présent appartiennent à J. . Tout part d'un gros délire légèrement malsain avec des amies… J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, jeunes padawans ! (PS : je n'ai aucune idée de s'il y aura une suite ou pas ^^')**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Tranquillement installé dans son imposant fauteuil en velours rouge (pourquoi rouge me direz-vous ? Et bien tout simplement parce que c'est la couleur du sang et que, comme chacun le sait, le sang est ce qui convient le mieux au méchant après le noir) Lord Voldemort, autrement appelé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Mage Noir ou tout simplement Voldy pour les intimes (inexistants), admirait d'un œil satisfait les doigts de sa main s'agiter, signe de sa puissance retrouvée. Ou tout simplement aussi parce qu'il venait de se polir les ongles.

Le feu crépitant dans l'âtre devant lui réchauffait ses membres qui lui paraissaient constamment gelés. Un effet secondaire de sa "mort", peut-être ? Sûrement qu'à présent son corps était aussi froid que son cœur.

Voldemort soupira. Une réunion des cadres l'attendait, et même s'il était pressé d'asservir le monde, son sang bouillait dans ses veines en ne chantant qu'un seul mot : VENGEANCE.

La réunion commença par son habituel sermon sur l'esprit d'équipe et il se passa encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la discussion n'en vienne au sujet du jour.

— Et tu te souviens de la soirée d'hier ?

— C'était top !

— Ouais, surtout le concours de tee-shirts mouillés.

— Dis donc, Bellatrix, je ne savais pas que tu en avais autant sous le… AÏE !

— On refait ça quand ?

Le Lord, impatient, finit par mettre un terme à tout ce laisser-aller.

— Bien ! Mes chers élèves, gnuhuhuhu…

— Seigneur, vous vous êtes trompé de monographie…

— SILENCE !

— Je savais que les mangas allaient avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui, murmura Selwyn.

— Tu veux qu'on parle des revues porno que tu as envoyés au fils Malefoy ? Lui répondit Yaxley.

— Ce petit gars est trop tendu !

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy père avait fait passer les dossiers contenant toutes les informations utiles sur les proches de Harry Potter. Voldemort tiqua :

— Dis-moi Lucius, nous avions bien dit "utiles", n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui Seigneur, frémis le Mangemort.

— Nous… sommes d'accord que "utile" signifie tout ce qui peut être exploitable contre l'ennemi ?

— Oui Seigneur.

— Cela signifie donc que tu estimes exploitable le fait que Ronald Weasley aille aux toilettes toutes les quatre heures ?

— Eh bien, on ne sait jamais…

— On pourrait empoisonner l'eau des toilettes ! S'exclama joyeusement Selwyn.

Yaxley lui jeta un regard qu'il ne comprit pas (pas que Yaxley, d'ailleurs).

— Tu bois souvent l'eau des toilettes ?

.

o0o0o0o

.

Ce petit instant d'égarement passé (et la douce innocence (?) de Selwyn dans le même temps), La réunion reprit son cours, cette fois un peu plus sérieusement. Les dossiers passèrent de main en main jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, que rien ne distinguait des autres que ce soit par sa forme ou sa couleur, arriva devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce dernier jetait un œil aux photos du dossier quand l'une d'elles attira son attention : grands yeux verts, oreilles tombantes, membres fins, apparence frêle. Comment une créature aussi faible pouvait le titiller autant ?

Le lendemain, Voldemort se réveilla fatigué et Rookwood l'entendit murmurer à propos d'ensorcelants yeux verts qui l'aurait hanté toute la nuit. Cela dura encore et le Seigneur se mit à afficher un air de plus en plus maladif. Quelque chose avait été remué en lui et ne voulait pas revenir à l'état de vase dans son esprit (splendide métaphore). Cela bougeait, s'agitait, tournoyait et finissait peu à peu par épuiser les forces mentales de Voldemort.

.

Enfin, torturé par ses pensées depuis plusieurs jours, Lord Voldemort appela son plus loyal serviteur pour lui chuchoter quelques mots au creux de l'oreille. Médusé, Pettigrow le fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des rebords de tasse à café avant de se retirer prestement devant le regard assassin du sombre Seigneur. Toutefois, le Lord n'eut pas le temps de se renfoncer dans son siège qu'il entendit le rat chantonner :

— Dominique-nique-nique…!

— Toi ! Sale rat, cesse de chantonner cette horreur !

— Mais tout de même, sombre Seigneur, pour quelle autre raison voudriez-vous que je trouve Dobby ?

.

o0o0o0o

.

— Attends. Reviens ici.

Pendant ce qui dura quelques minutes mais parut une éternité pour Pettigrow, le Lord débattit sur l'idée de le tuer maintenant ou une fois qu'il serait maître du monde. Finalement, il décida qu'il pouvait toujours servir de cire-chaussures et que décidément il avait besoin d'un cire-chaussures parce que celles qu'il avait aux pieds étaient vraiment…

— Oublie ce que je viens de te demander. Je vais m'en occuper seul.

— Bien Maître.

.

o0o0o0o

.

Deux jours plus tard, la pleine lune brillait par les fenêtres et faisait resplendir sa lumière argentée sur les trophées d'or et d'argent présents dans la pièce. Le Lord était toujours confortablement assis dans son fauteuil de velours rouge. Une seule différence cependant : la tête de Rogue l'observait depuis la cheminée :

— Mon Seigneur, que comptez-vous faire de cet elfe de maison ?

Voldemort réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à sa réponse. Enfin, il inclina légèrement le buste vers la cheminée avant de déclarer d'une voix que le Mangemort ne lui connaissait pas :

— J'ai… des goûts particuliers.

— Vous… Vous voulez dire que vous comptez…

— Hm ?

— Le manger ?

— Quoi ?! Mais enfin, pas dans ce sens-là !

— Ah ? Dans quel sens alors ?

Il faillit lui expliquer, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier devant qui que ce soit et encore moins pour ce genre d'affaires. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était majeur et vacciné quand même !


End file.
